The Wedding
by ljkeek
Summary: The planning for the wedding gets complicated when Armin Janko gets involved. What happens to Jamie and Eddie's big day? How will Lena and the Reagan family come to the rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Jamie and Eddie were excited to have dinner with Frank and Henry Reagan just a couple months after their engagement to show them the location they had booked for their reception. Jamie couldn't have picked a more perfect venue. It was beautiful but relaxed. Eddie looked around at the long wooden tables and saw everyone in the restaurant enjoying themselves. She liked it even more when it was open for business than she had the night she agreed to have their reception there. The wine and craft beers were flowing and the night's meal had been designed around farm to table ingredients with local brews and their wines that complimented them. It was everything they were - romantic, elegant and uncomplicated.

Frank Reagan was nervous as they sat down at the table because he feared he was about to become an intrusive father-in-law. When Erin was planning her wedding, he paid for it, so there was not much negotiation around the guests her mother and he decided should be included. When Danny and Linda were married, once again he and his wife had sprung for the reception, but Danny was in the military about to deploy, so they hadn't planned the affair with much lead time. Danny and Linda were content with both families and a few friends. Back then, Linda's large Italian family and the number of Reagans was rather sizable. Once they included their friends and a few members from Danny's unit, the group was set. The timing of Danny's deployment made for a limited choice of locations and did not leave much room for courtesy invitations. Not to mention, Frank had not held the job of police commissioner when the older two were married. He had initially planned to include very few of his own guests for Jamie and Eddie's special day, but he quickly realized how challenging that would be. While the couple was paying for their own wedding at their insistence, Frank knew that if it was not a small, private event, there would be plenty of people offended if they were left off the list. He had colleagues both current and former that he was close to and who had included him in their own life events.

Frank struggled to involve anyone besides family in his personal life since Mary died. The days of the Reagan Holiday Party were long past, but maybe that had been a mistake. He had watched with dismay as the number of people he felt he needed to include climbed into the double digits. He also wanted to establish relationships with some of these people for Jamie and Eddie independent of him, that would continue long after he had retired. He knew Jamie was not the kind of person to ask his father to intervene, especially once he was living a "former" commissioner's life. So he approached them with his hat in hand and his checkbook in his pocket.

Over dinner, Frank brought up the topic. "How is the wedding planning going?" he inquired. He wasn't the least surprised when his jubilant future daughter-in-law began describing in detail how she was going to decorate the beautiful Brooklyn Winery that Jamie had offered as a compromise to the ballroom overlooking Manhattan that they had first considered.

"Isn't it just gorgeous!" she gushed motioning around the room with her hand. "Very rustic but chic. I love the long wood tables and lots of candlelight. It's perfect! They even have room for dancing over to the side there where we put the DJ or band" she gestured to her left, "...we're still figuring all that out... But when the "wedding-y stuff" isn't going on like special dances, cutting cake and tossing the bouquet, the guests can just relax here at their tables if they want."

Any reservations Jamie may have had about suggesting a less expensive and less stuffy option for the reception had quickly disappeared once he and Eddie had met with their wedding coordinator. Eddie was all in and had lots of enthusiasm. Wendy, their coordinator, instantly took a liking to Eddie and understood not only her vision but the multi-generational, and diverse cast of attendees. Since then, Eddie was over the moon, even when they just passed by the location on their way around Brooklyn.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you both about. I've been talking to Henry and Lena, and I have an idea I'd like to run by you both."

Both Jamie and Eddie were unable to hide their surprise when Lena Janko's name was mentioned. She and Eddie had been really working on their relationship, and the couple was very much looking forward to having her support at the wedding. However, Eddie had successfully avoided involving her in any of the major decisions. She was strictly a "flowers and cake advisor" as Eddie liked to joke.

"What did you have in mind?" Jamie choked out, trying not to look alarmed. He could feel Eddie's hand tense on his thigh.

"Well, I have some guests I feel obligated to invite to your wedding as well as a few others that quite frankly it would be advantageous for you both to have attend." He paused. "I know this is your day, but these are people who have included me in their family celebrations and if they were not included as guests at your wedding it would seem dismissive. I'd be happy to pay for the cost of these guests as well as a few people your mother and grandfather would like to celebrate with. "

Jamie looked over subtly at Eddie and so far she seemed OK. Her hand had loosened up and was once again just resting softly on his thigh.

"That sounds great" Eddie said and they both nodded.

He continued, "I also realize that many of our guests are not up for late nights and loud parties. I was wondering if you would allow your mother and I to host a cocktail party in between the church and evening festivities. I know Kevin would be happy to adjust the time of the ceremony a bit if that was something you were interested in. I think if we included a cocktail party as a part of the day's festivities, most of the added guests would not even choose to join the reception here."

"Frank, that sounds wonderful, but my mother...I can't imagine how she could help you with the cost of something like that. She just moved into her apartment.." Eddie was starting to stammer with embarrassment.

Frank immediately cut in, "I've already spoken with Lena. Her help in planning and hosting the event is more than enough of a contribution. You are welcome to choose the location or any other aspects of the event. Or, you can even choose to not worry about it and I'm confident your mother will make sure it is beautiful...The entire thing is totally up to you."

"Well, it does sound like the perfect idea," Eddie began. Jamie could tell that her wheels were already turning. "My mother has great, but EXPENSIVE taste. You'll need me to reign her in."

"I had actually been thinking about Delaney's. It has been a birthday tradition in our family. They have a nice room that we've used for parties before, plus a patio that the guests could enjoy. The appetizers are fantastic and there's a full bar. We could join the guests after your pictures which was part of the itinerary if I remember correctly...You don't need to answer me right now. Take a day and think about it. I would love to contribute to the reception and pay for my guests, regardless."

"I think it is definitely something we can do," Eddie replied.

Jamie knew better than to comment about decisions like this without following Eddie's lead. "Let's just work on the details so it doesn't interfere with anything Eddie has already set up with our coordinator." he finally felt comfortable chiming in.

"Good idea, Jamie" Henry replied. "And for my part, I'll make sure to make sure Sister Katherine saves you a dance." He was teasing Jamie about the very sweet elderly nun who seemed to be oblivious that Jamie had grown beyond the respectful high school boy who mowed the convent lawn and shoveled snow for them in the winter years ago. She was still very active in a lot of the charity and service organizations that Henry filled his time with and asked about Jamie often.

"Just make sure its a nice, slow dance, Henry" Eddie laughed in hysterics.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lena's phone rang for the fourth time this week with the same caller ID. "Fort Dix Correctional Facility". She had steadfastly avoided any and all contact with Armin Janko since the day his sentencing had taken place years ago. Her duty to support her daughter had carried her only that far. If she had it her way, she would have dropped all contact the moment the FBI agents had laid out their case in front of her. It was by the grace of God, that they had believed her when she said she had no idea what he was doing. She cursed her own lack of education for not seeing the signs herself. If she had more than just a couple of years of secretarial training, she might have been able to realize what he was up to before he annihilated the savings of so many people. Armin Janko had single handedly handed her most of the bricks she used to build up the wall she used to keep people at arms length. She carried herself like a Serbian aristocrat, while inside she struggled to move beyond the determined, yet insecure young immigrant who came to the United States.

Realizing that he had nothing but time on his hands and that this daily calling could go on indefinitely, she decided to just answer the phone, tell him to go to hell once and for all and be done with it.

"Hello," she snapped after accepting the call.

"Lena" a familiar voice responded. It was strangely familiar, yet a clearly older and worn down version from the confident businessman she had been married to for 20 years. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Armin," she snapped again. "What do you want? We have said everything to each other that needed to be said already. Why are you calling me?"

"Our daughter is getting married," he choked out. "I wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you supported her all these years. She has grown into a fine woman."

"Of course she has. I already know that. Now why are you calling ME?"

"The wedding...I wanted to ask you a favor about the wedding," Armin answered. He had that tone in his voice that he used whenever he wanted something from her, like she was his only hope and he was embarrassed to ask.

"I am not doing you any favors, Armin. You very nearly made me complicit in your dishonesty and criminal behavior. I am a lot of things, Armin. I'm tough, pushy and crass at times, but I am an honest person."

"It's not that kind of favor. I just want you to bring me a piece of our daughter's wedding cake."

"Cake? Are you kidding me? Why the hell do you want me to bring you cake?"

"Lena, I've made more mistakes than I can count. I just want to feel like I experienced some part of our little girl's special day." he paused briefly for her consideration then continued.

"Maybe you can have the caterer put some aside for me? I'm sure the police commissioner would make sure you were able to bring it into the prison. If you ask him, I'm sure he could get clearance for outside food."

Normally, visitors were not able to bring food or drink from the outside. However, at this medium security prison, if you filled out the proper paperwork and followed a few rules about what type of container it came in, you could sometimes get prior approval and bring food to share during visitor's hours..

"I barely know the man, Armin. And certainly not well enough to ask for some kind of favor. Not that he'd even be willing to do it if I did"

"Please Lena," There was that tone of voice again...

She had a sneaking suspicion he was up to something. After looking back over the last few years of her marriage to Armin Janko, Lena had realized that every time he needed her help to unwittingly pull some sort of stunt, he used that tone. It was out of character when it first started, her confident, strong husband to showing her that kind of vulnerability. He played on her insecurity about what she brought to the table in their relationship besides being his arm candy. When he asked for her help, it was like she was the only person that could support him; she had felt like his equal. Unfortunately, that was just his way of pulling her into his schemes and giving them credibility. Once Lena realized that, she felt even more betrayed than she did about the crimes he was actually prosecuted for.

"I'll consider it, Armin. Now I really have to go. I have work." While she used a tone of emphasis for that last word, the reality was she enjoyed working more than she ever could have imagined. When the fallout from Armin's crimes resulted in the need to support herself, she had been terrified. She had only worked for a short time before Armin had whisked her away from all that. He had been more than generous with her, using other people's money she later realized, happy to have her support the image he was trying to present. She'd had everything she could want during their marriage. But, the money left after the government had done forensic accounting of their bank accounts and assets, left her with their personal possessions and furniture, her home and little else.

When she sold the big house in West Chester she had been shrewd. She intuitively knew just how to arrange things inside to maximize its potential. The realtor who worked with her was surprisingly compassionate, having gone through her own contentious divorce with its own challenges. She immediately saw the value that Lena could provide for her business. Now, still working at the same real estate agency, managing the New York office and staging their properties, Lena had found fulfillment in a way she couldn't have predicted at the time.

Working for a realtor had also helped when she wanted to leave one apartment for another frequently, in her attempt to stay one step ahead of being associated with Armin's crimes. Once other residents realized who she was, she was often treated like a pariah. That brought out the fighter in her, but not the proactive, fix the problem kind of fighter...more like the sarcastic, bitter, hiding behind a giant wall kind of fighter. Until Frank Reagan had convinced her to stand up for herself and own her innocence, she had been caught in a cycle of moving every six months or so. Her current apartment was near enough to see her daughter, had plenty of great restaurants nearby and was in walking distance from her home. Lena Janko was finally at peace and thoroughly enjoying the second half of her 50's as an independent, self supporting woman.

As soon as she hung up the phone, she was mentally exhausted. That feeling she had when the FBI had first begun asking her questions was back. She hated to admit it but she really wanted to believe Armin was being sentimental about Edit's wedding. The problem was that Armin was not a particularly sentimental person. He loved their daughter and had been a doting father, but he had no interest in stepping back and not sharing the limelight. He loved the grand gestures with the appropriate amount of recognition for his efforts. The idea of simply watching their daughter's wedding video while eating the cake from the reception was not his style. Lena Janko became a mama bear on high alert the more she thought about Armin's request. It was time to protect her daughter and her new son-in-law at all costs from whatever Armin was concocting. She knew she needed some support, but she did not want to let the young couple in on her suspicions. She picked up the phone and dialed a number she had just recently programmed into her cellphone.

Henry Reagan was sitting at the table waiting for the Uber he had called to transport him to a bridge club meeting at the church. He was looking forward to catching up with his old partner Colleen. Henry was a regular at these bi-weekly events, always willing to partner up with one of the ladies from the parish for the afternoon. His cellphone rang, and he expected to see Colleen's name or someone from the Reagan family. He was surprised to see Lena's name. Expecting she would want to chat about the cocktail party that they were planning for in between Jamie's wedding and the reception, he cheerfully picked up.

"Lena, how are you doing? Ready to dance the night away with me soon?"

"Of course I am Henry, but I'm calling about something else. I need a policeman's take on a little situation. Are you free for dinner later? Frank too if he's available, but I'm sure you can help me get to the bottom of this issue."

"I'd be delighted. I have some Chicken Paprikash ready to go in the oven. My cholesterol was looking great this week so I broke out one of my old favorite recipes that Betty used to make. How about joining two single old men for dinner at our place."

"That sounds wonderful, how does 7 o'clock sound? I get off work at 6 tonight."

"We'll see you then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lena arrived at the home of Frank and Henry Reagan promptly at 7 o'clock. She rang the doorbell and was warmly greeted by Frank. He was wearing a sweater rather than a suit coat over his dress shirt and his tie was off. There was little air of formality about him.

"I hope you're OK eating in the kitchen. It's just the three of us, so we figured we didn't need all that space. Now that your daughter has joined us and you too, we've added a few more leaves to the table."

"That sounds perfect," she smiled, handing him a bottle of wine that would pair well with what Henry had told her he was preparing.

Once the three of them were seated and the table with a glass of wine, Lena wasted no time sharing her concerns with the two seasoned cops.

"So this morning I received a call from Armin. We hadn't spoken in almost 6 years. Once the divorce was filed and he signed the necessary affidavits on my behalf admitting I was no part of his thefts, we were done. I wrote him out of my life. And he'd never even tried to contact me."

"Weddings have a way of dredging up sentimental feelings. So does time away, spent reflecting on your actions. It's not uncommon once the shame wears off, to try to make amends with family and friends. Especially if you've invested in the counselling they provide," Frank reasoned.

"You see that's the problem. Armin is many things, but sentimental is not one of them. I'm not just bashing him either. He's a grand gesture, and live in the moment kind of guy. As soon as he called I got a feeling that there was more to his request than he let on," she countered.

"Request?" Henry interjected, choosing to remain quiet until now. Let Frank provide the emotional support, he would chime in when she needed solid advice.

"Yes, that's why I'm here. He asked for the strangest thing…" Lena went through the entire conversation she had with her ex-husband. She provided the Reagan men with plenty of gut feelings and past precedent for the conclusions she was jumping to. She knew he was up to something, but for the life of her she couldn't imagine what it was. She also had no idea how to proceed.

For their part, everything they had heard about Armin Janko both positive and negative told them that she was right. Frank and Henry both initially thought about contraband. Could he be trying to get something into the prison without detection. Asking Lena to use Frank to clear the paperwork was overkill. Frank had monitored Armin's record once Eddie and Jamie began their relationship. He knew that he was keeping his nose clean and out of trouble on the surface. Like many educated men in Armin's position, he bought safety and protection by helping other inmates with paperwork, understanding their legal documents and even work on their GED diplomas. He kept out of trouble personally but he knew plenty of inmates who didn't. Not to mention he had been a con artist. It wouldn't be the first time that a prisoner seemed to be making a turn around when in fact they were up to something.

"Lena, I'm afraid to say this but I think you might be onto something. It doesn't pass the smell test. Edit is going to be devastated when she catches wind of this." Henry agreed, far more willing to call it like he sees it than his son who still had to remain objective professionally. Henry chose to use Eddie's given name as a nod to her mother who detested her nickname.

"So what do I do?" she wondered aloud. Truthfully, she was just happy to have affirmation that she was not some bitter ex who was unwilling to forgive. She would almost be happy to just say "No" to Armin and be done with it. But Lena knew he wouldn't drop it if he had something cooking up. He would just switch targets to help him achieve the ends he wanted. She would never forgive herself if he dragged Edit, Jameson or someone else into his scheme. Not to mention, the consequences could be devastating if he had something illegal cooking up.

"Well, I think the first thing we should do is look into this matter on the QT. However, I think Jamie and Edit" Frank purposely used her given name also "should be included in this conversation. If it looks like cake, and it sounds like cake, we have to be open to the possibility that it is just cake."

"Francis.." his father began but was quickly cut off.

"I know, Pop, and I agree. Something is definitely suspicious. I can't imagine he wouldn't just ask one of the kids to save him a piece if that was his true motivation. It seems like he's trying to steer Lena towards asking the kitchen staff herself. Not to mention asking her to appeal to me..a piece of cake is hardly the type of thing that would require my intervention. What my intervention would ensure is that it received less scrutiny than normal."

"Thank you, Francis." Lena said picking up her napkin and placing it on her lap. "Now let's enjoy this meal..It smells delicious."

The topic was dropped for the time being and the three of them enjoyed the rest of their dinner. Lena found Henry's choice to be reminiscent of her own mother's Serbian version of the same thing. She truly felt at home with the Reagans and the familiar food just added to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Frank Reagan had been mulling the situation with Armin Janko over in his brain all night. Like Lena, he couldn't understand why such a simple request, even for someone in a medium security prison, was being made with such purpose. If all Armin really wanted was a small experience from his daughter's wedding, the way he was going about it was overkill.

Frank had promised both Henry and Lena that he would be the one to approach Jamie and Eddie. After a fitful sleep, he decided that it would be OK to just mention something to Jamie for the time being. As of now he had no real evidence that something was going on. If it turned out to be nothing and Eddie resented their suspicions, it would be terrible. Both he and Lena could come out looking like they were trying to keep her father out of the ceremony and the couple's lives. He knew that both Jamie and Eddie were both grown adults and would expect that was a choice they would make for themselves. Frank would float the idea that Armin was up to something by Jamie subtly. He would wait to see if he bit. Otherwise, there was no need to share the suspicions of their parents and grandfather.

Frank texted his son, "Drink later? I have something for you."

Jamie responded a few minutes later, "Sure, 7pm?" "Your place or out?

Frank had thought about this. He loved his father, but he could tell Henry was already a little too interested in this "case". There would be no casual mention of the situation if he was around. Henry Reagan lacked subtlety about this type of thing. He would be charging in and getting Jamie all riled up, regardless of proof there was anything wrong.

"I could use a good burger." was Frank's response.

"Affy's Grill is good with us" came Jamie's suggestion. "7 pm OK?",

"Damn" thought Frank. He wanted to catch Jamie alone for this, but he'd just have to choose the perfect time to bring it up. If he played his cards right, he could slip it in when Eddie excused herself to use the restroom. Otherwise he'd just need to approach both of them.

"See you then." he texted back. "At least my detail will enjoy the takeout," he thought to himself.

Frank called Abigail and had her make a reservation for his dinner, and put any thoughts of Armin Janko to the side for now.

At 6 o'clock, Frank checked his briefcase for an item he had slipped in last night when he had formulated tonight's dinner idea. The square velvet pouch was right on top. He slipped it into his breast pocket and headed out. He arrived at the restaurant with 15 minutes to spare. Frank let the hostess know he was there and took their table, waiting for Jamie and Eddie to arrive. Jamie arrived alone just a few minutes later.

"Eddie got held up at work. She's picking up a half shift for an officer with childcare issues. Banking some good will for when it's her turn." He smiled. "I do have orders to bring home a few things." Laughing, Jamie pulled out his chair and sat down.

After some chatting about their week for a few minutes and ordering an appetizer to enjoy with their burgers, Frank saw his opening. He pulled the velvet jewelry pouch from his pocket and slid it across the table to Jamie. I'm not sure if the something old, some new thing applies to grooms also but I wanted you to have this for your wedding day.

Jamie felt a round flat object about three inches across through the velvet bag. He already knew what it was before pulling it out of the pouch.

"It's Joe's watch."

"It was your Grandfather Joe's first. Your mother was adamant about passing it down to your brother. She had to practically arm wrestle your uncle for this." Frank joked.

"I know Joe would want you to have it. I just have one request...If you have a son, pass it on to him. If you have daughters, give it to your first grandson. It was very important to your grandfather. When I think of him, I see him standing by the front door with the pocket watch in his hand when Mary and I were dating. He used to just hold it closed in the palm of his hand, without opening to check the time. I took it as a warning that I'd better have your mother home on time," Frank reminisced.

"Wow Dad, Thanks. I always figured you had it buried with Joe."

"Thought about it. Then I realized it would be a way to have a part of him with us when the time presented itself. This seemed like the right time."..."How is the wedding planning going?"

"Pretty much done. Eddie has a bunch of things she wants to do as far as favors and other crap, but the big stuff is mostly finished. We get to go taste cake on Saturday."

"Sounds like that won't be too rough for you." his father joked.

"Except it's a total waste of time. She's definitely going to choose chocolate cake with chocolate frosting." Jamie laughed.

"Sometimes the journey exceeds the destination. Speaking of wedding cake, Eddie's mother called me today. She got an interesting phone call from Armin Janko."

Jamie immediately sensed that something was wrong. "Interesting how?"

"Well it seems he wants Lena to appeal to me to clear the way for her to bring him some of your wedding cake."

"And she did it?" Jamie was incredulous.

"Not at all. She has no interest in visiting Armin bearing cake or otherwise. She was shocked he even called her after all this time."

"Also, doesn't Fort Dix have a policy about bringing in foods from outside. I thought you could appeal to the warden for a waiver. The food would be run through the metal detector and get the once over from the drug dogs, but then its OK."

"Exactly, but Lena thinks his story just doesn't hold water. She thinks he's up to something."

"I'd bet my life on it. With your recommendation the warden might be tempted to barely look at what comes in. That's not all. He tried to play some game on Eddie first."

"How so?"

"I get this call at work from Ft. Dix. He asks me to come visit. I figure it's the least I can do since I'm marrying his daughter. I kind of wanted to get his blessing. So he tells me that Eddie really wants him at the wedding and asks if I can make it happen."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well at first I was going to try. You know, surprise her. Danny and Erin suggested I see what Eddie thought."

"And she vetoed the idea?"

"No, not at first. Turns out the part about it being her idea was a total lie. We get to Ft. Dix to talk to him about it. Make sure he knows that if we do this, it's just for the ceremony. She says something about not trying anything and I don't know...something in his tone or what...but she decides he's playing her or trying to run some con and walks out of the visitors area."

"I don't know what happened but I decided to drop it and let Eddie bring it up again when she's ready...but now this? What the hell is Armin Janko up to and how does our wedding have anything to do with it?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think we should let Eddie know? It is her father. You don't want to start your marriage having kept something like this from her. I think that's a large part of her anger with Armin in the first place…everything was kept from her. All his secrets caused nothing but trouble for everyone involved."

"You're right Dad. I'll tell her about it. But I think we should figure out how we are going to deal with this first. I am positive that he is up to something."

"Why don't you bring Eddie up to speed. With her blessing, I'd like to have Danny put out some feelers. Maybe he can figure out what is going on."

Jamie started to object but Frank gently cut him off. "Danny has contacts in and out of the prison system. There are CIs and a few guys he's worked with who have connections at Ft. Dix. Maybe he gets some ideas before we decide if we need to do anything more. Otherwise, you just let this whole thing go. You get married and Armin Janko accepts that he's burned his bridges with Eddie and Lena."

Jamie decided to order some dessert along with the burger and fries for Eddie. He knew that she would be upset to find out that her father was still scheming for some unknown reason. Now he was trying to play her mother again too. Despite their complicated relationship, Eddie and Lena were fiercely protective of one another. Sometimes their protections were suffocating but that was something they were working on. Jamie hoped that a burger with whipped cheddar sauce and a mountain of fried onions on top, along with french fries and some chocolate cheesecake might help soften the blow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When Jamie arrived home, the food was still warm. The restaurant where he had met his father was just a short drive from their apartment. While Eddie dove into the burger and fries, he pulled the beautiful pocket watch from its bag and showed it to her. "This was my other grandfather's watch, my Grandpa Joe. It was passed onto my brother when Grandpa died since Joe was his namesake. I always assumed my father had it buried with him. Joe carried it everywhere with him. It was always in his pocket. I'm not sure he ever checked the time on it, but he carried it for luck." Jamie smiled sadly at the last comment. "Actually I don't think that was it really. I just think it made him feel close to Mom. Everyone always focused on the "Reagan" side of us with Dad and Pop being larger than life. This watch was part of our Reilly family...Mom's family. It's like it was part of our forgotten history...I'm going to carry it with me on our wedding day. It will be like Mom and Joe are with me - with us."

"Jamie, that's really beautiful. I know how special that is. You should consider loaning it to your nephews when they graduate or get married. It will be like filling the watch up with all the special times your family celebrates."

Jamie smiled, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her toward him. He leaned in and deeply inhaled the tropical shampoo scent from her hair. "I love that idea…" He decided it was time to bring up her father. "Something else came up over dinner." He paused, then continued, "It seems your dad tried to get Lena to bring him something from our wedding. He called her and asked for some wedding cake." Jamie paused to let her ponder all the questions this revelation must generate.

"Wedding cake?" she said incredulously. "This is exactly what I mean - Jamie, he's up to something and he's willing to drag me, you, mom...anyone he needs into it." she gestured animatedly as she got more upset.

"Honestly, that's what your mom thought too. She asked my dad for advice. Not a favor or anything - just advice - and Dad's also skeptical of his motivation. You guys are our family now. WIth your blessing, Dad would like to try to figure out what, if anything, Armin's up to. He's going to be subtle about it. Just have Danny make some informal inquiries for now...and he's not going to bring your Dad's name into it."

Eddie wasn't sure she cared whether her father's name came up or not, but she trusted Frank's approach. She also was proud of her mother. It took a lot for her to share problems with anyone, even Eddie. Problems with Armin were top on her mother's list of off limit topics. So, the fact that she sought out Frank Reagan for advice was huge. It's like she finally stopped blaming herself for getting fooled by Armin and bringing her daughter along for the ride. Eddie knew from first hand experience that the first step to healing was to allow anger to replace the shame and embarrassment.

Jamie presented Eddie with the chocolate cheesecake to break the mood. "I think you might need some practice taste testing all that cake on Saturday. You know before you choose chocolate cake, with chocolate frosting and chocolate ganache," he teased.

"You know, I might surprise you. I heard the bakery is supposed to have the most amazing raspberry filling. Plus, I was thinking we ought to have two flavors - give people a choice. Not everyone has my incredible love for all things chocolate. One of the flavors they had listed in the brochure they gave Mom and I when we picked out the design for the cake was key lime. I definitely want a white cake to use for the cutting of the cake. That's what Mom and I discussed with the baker. We just didn't talk flavors. There was a display we saw in their look book with a smaller white wedding cake with just a couple of tiers and a bunch of chocolate frosted cakes around it all placed on pedestals on the dessert table. That would totally work with the design I picked. Wait until you see it - it's just beautiful!"

Jamie was happy to see that Eddie was excitedly talking about the wedding plans. He took it as a not so subtle sign that tonight's discussion about Armin Janko was over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Frank decided to go into the office early to get a jump start on some of his inquiries. His restless sleep had done nothing to lessen the nagging feeling that Armin Janko was up to something and that he was willingly using Jamie and Eddie's wedding as the means to carry it out.

His opinion of the man had fluctuated over the years. Initially, and before he even imagined the officer who's academy file was being reviewed would end up becoming his daughter in law, he was disgusted by him. Criminals came in all shapes and sizes. Some he pitied, some terrified him and others just disgusted him. Armin Janko did not steal because he was hungry, or from any desperate or unhealthy place, he did so purely out of greed and arrogance. Men like Armin Janko cared more about the attention they received from family and friends, than they did about the people themselves. When Frank read the file with Edit Janko's declaration, he could feel the pain coming through the words she had written on the paper. It saddened him to see the length of time she stated had gone by without any contact. He admired a young person willing to right their parent's wrong through service to others. Years later, after Armin had testified about drugs being sold inside the prison where he was serving his time, Frank began to soften. Eddie was now a part of his son's life, if not quite family yet. He knew she was a capable officer who had clearly served with distinction while a part of the NYPD. He still felt like Armin's crime was abhorrent, mainly because it took advantage of people who loved and cared about him. Grifters were the type of people who continued to victimize people long after they were caught. But, as his granddaughter would remind him, people can change. He had thought that maybe even a grifter like Armin Janko had his limits. Now Frank had done a 180 again, and he was back to feeling like Armin Janko was just a master manipulator.

It pained Frank to admit it, but he wondered if he would have been as shrewd as Lena or Eddie were, if he had been the one approached to include Armin in the wedding in some way. He might have simply approved the furlough, the same way Jamie was willing to do. Frank would have been reluctant to investigate his daughter in law's father without her knowledge, afraid of the impact it could have if she found out. Yes, that's exactly what Armin had counted on when he approached Jamie and asked him to keep it quiet. The thought that losing his wife and daughter seemed to do nothing to teach Armin Janko the error of his ways, infuriated Frank Reagan. Eddie was a god send, transforming his son back to the funny, warm person he remembered from before death and loss had become an albatross around his neck. Lena reminded him of his own mother, feisty and tough on the outside, yet fiercely loyal. His mother had struggled through a desperately poor childhood and later the loss of a child to cancer. It left her with walls almost as high as Lena's for quite a long time. Henry had helped to break them down over time, but even as a grandmother, Betty Reagan had been a force to reckon with. Frank deeply cared for both Janko women and made a personal pledge to protect them just as he would Erin, Linda or Nikki.

His first call was to the warden of Ft. Dix Correctional. He made the call under the guise of having him keep a close but under the radar eye on Armin Janko. He spoke with Warden Franklin about the upcoming wedding and let him know Armin might be "struggling" with his incarceration while his only child was getting married. Frank quickly and vehemently dismissed any notion of special privileges, like furlough or watching the ceremony live. He was adamant that Armin was neither family nor friend. His wife and daughter were as much victims as the people who had given him money. Their investment had been emotional. The warden agreed to keep additional eyes on him for personal welfare only. He knew when prisoners missed out on special family events like births, deaths or weddings, the likelihood of reckless behavior, hopelessness and even suicide increased. Warden Franklin assured the Commissioner that no harm would come to Armin Janko.

By the time he hung up, Abigail Baker was already in the office. She was efficient and organized. The hour before the Commissioner's arrival was normally spent preparing both his itinerary and the other members of the staff for his arrival. Simple tasks like preparing the coffee were really just an opportunity for her to read the room. She could instantly tell what the mood was of every member of the Commissioner's staff and would adjust things accordingly. Abigail was both surprised and unsettled to see him already seated at his desk and on the phone. Normally, when an issue came up, she was notified and was able to come in early to help deal with the problem. She was also surprised to see that DCPI Moore and Lieutenant Gormley were not present either. As astute as she was, Abigail realized this could only mean one thing: It was a family issue. The absence of Garrett and Syd meant that whatever it was, had not hit the fan yet. Frank Reagan was intensely private, so she would need to keep her eyes and ears open if she was going to anticipate his needs.

After a morning meeting with his inner circle, reviewing the days itinerary and a 10 o'clock meeting with one of his Chiefs, Frank was back to thinking about the Armin Janko problem. He texted his son Danny from his personal phone.

"Lunch?"

"Sure - Baez too?"

"Not yet, just you and me."

Danny Reagan stared at his phone and sighed outwardly. He hated making hasty excuses to his partner when he needed to take lunch alone. He hoped that she had plans of her own with the detective from narcotics that she was seeing. Knowing honesty was the best policy, he decided to just tell her about his father's call and be done with it.

"Baez, you're going to be on your own for lunch today. Dad needs some father-son bonding time." he joked.

"No problem, Danny. I have some paperwork to catch up on. Can you grab me a sandwich on the way back."

"Sure thing," he responded hoping he was right that she didn't appear to be upset.

At quarter to twelve, Danny Reagan walked into a restaurant around the corner from 1PP. His father was already seated at a table in an empty section, normally reserved for the dinner crowd. Frank warmly greeted his son, putting Danny at ease. At least he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Danny, I have a special assignment for you." Frank continued, filling Danny in on everything he knew about the situation. He outlined the initial attempt to get Jamie's help - one that would have worked without the seasoned marital advice from his siblings. He told him about Eddie's reaction when she visited him in jail. Then, he retold what Lena had relayed to him. Danny was uncharacteristically silent.

Once again, another Reagan got the feeling that something smelled like week old fish. "Dad, something's not right. What the hell is this guy trying to do? First, I thought he wanted to escape custody with Jamie's help. Eddie saw through that, so he asks for cake? And why ask the catering people directly? I'm sure Jamie or Eddie would have at least arranged for something to be put together for him."

"Exactly, but you're the first person to point out that caterer connection." Frank was instantly proud of his son and his gift for investigation. "That's why I want you to put some feelers out there. Is there something going on at Ft. Dix that I should know about? See if any of the correctional officers or informants you have can shed any light on this. And we have to do this quickly and quietly since the wedding is coming up shortly. Before Lena or Eddie completely deny this request, we want to figure out what is going on." Frank felt considerably more at ease. Knowing Danny was on the case, made him less worried that Armin would put some kind of damper on his son and daughter-in-law's big day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Danny's mind was spinning when he left the restaurant and headed back to his precinct. As much as he liked to complain about work, there was nothing he enjoyed more than solving a complicated puzzle. He liked putting the pieces together so anyone could tell what had happened to a victim - too often, everyone except the DA. So when his father asked him to figure out what Armin was up to, he was not just flattered, he was excited. The fact that Eddie and her mother were in favor of his investigation made it all the more intriguing. The last thing he wanted was to upset his brother or new sister-in-law right before the wedding. Not to mention, Lena Janko, who scared him a little bit he chuckled to himself.

Danny stopped at the deli to grab his partner a sandwich and a refill of decent coffee for himself. He picked up the paper wrapped sandwich, a bag of chips for each of them and his coffee.

He could not stop thinking about cake. "What on earth could be behind that?" He pondered ingredients - "Nope, drug dogs would sniff out anything like that." Then he thought about some sort of signal. No matter what angle he looked at, the idea seemed implausible or ridiculous.

Danny decided to send his father a quick text. "Reading in Baez, OK?"

"Whatever you think" was the reply.

When he returned to work, he placed the chips and sandwich on her desk. He opened the chips he bought for himself and began eating, waiting for her to finish what she was working on. She finally looked up and asked, "Didn't you just eat?"

"I did but I can't resist these chips. Plus, Linda won't buy them. She said they're full of crap. Anyway, I had a hard time concentrating on my lunch. It seems my Dad needs our help with something that's puzzling him. He wanted to run it by me to see if it really was something before we read you in. I think he didn't want to seem like he was overreacting."

"Ok, I'll bite, what is this mystery that the commissioner asked for help with? Must be something strange if he isn't using the resources he has at 1PP to look into it."

Danny went through the entire Armin Janko's Greatest Hits with his partner, ending with the strange request for a piece of wedding cake. "Asking to come to the ceremony makes me think of a 100 ways he could use that to his advantage: escaping, passing information, smuggling...but what the hell would a piece of cake get for him?"

"Well, I don't have the answer for that, but I don't think we have the right question either."

"What do you mean, Baez?"

"If we want to know why or how cake is helpful, we first need to figure out what the problems are at Ft. Dix these days. I think we need to make a few calls."

So in between the other loose ends and cases they had to work, Danny and Maria began to try to find out a little more about what was going on at Ft. Dix Correctional.

The first call Maria made was to a correctional officer they had met a year ago, when his aunt had been a victim of assault outside an ATM. Not only had Danny and Maria been able to solve the case, but they had recovered most of the money stolen and matched it through serial numbers back to the attacks. Officer Robert Collins had been extremely grateful to them that his aunt received justice. After he escorted his aunt to court, he made it a point to let Danny and Maria know if they ever needed anything just call. His aunt only needed to testify to the amount of money she had withdrawn and the details she remembered from the attack. Because the money was found in the attacker's possession, there was no lengthy cross examination or need to provide an identification linking him to the crime.

According to Officer Collins, the problems at the medium security prison were not that different from the more high security prisons. Drugs were the main problem. Gang involvement was more subtle than at a maximum security facility, but it was still a relevant concern. Contraband was another major concern. White collar criminals often had the money or access to favors that increased demand for products. Maria wasn't sure where to begin after she hung up the phone.

Danny had not had any significant breakthroughs either. Speaking with contacts who had recently been paroled or completed their sentences had proved futile. He had arranged to meet with a CI who was currently incarcerated the following day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Danny Reagan was beginning to think that Armin was just using his cake request to Lena as a ploy to test the waters. Perhaps he planned on revisiting the issue of attending the wedding once he had made some inroads with his ex wife. Nothing else made sense. While he was pondering that, something that had been put on his desk from Narcotics Division caught his eye.

_Memo:_

_Riker's Island has had a recent spike in drug overdoses of undetermined origin. Preliminary testing suggests LSD as the cause. Be aware that the LSD manufacturers have made some significant improvements to their distribution methods. Traces of LSD have been found on a variety of surfaces including food service waxed paper. Be careful when handling any materials found on or in the vicinity of drug suspects or OD victims. Many of our canine officers are not trained to detect the presence of LSD, so exercise caution even in a scene that has been cleared._

The report the memo accompanied included the information that Riker's Island would now be adding specially trained canine teams to their resources, in an effort to combat the influx of this particular drug. Danny just wondered to himself what fresh hell people would think of next.

That afternoon, Danny planned on visiting with a former collar of his who was now serving federal time on racketeering charges at Ft. Dix Correctional. For all his faults, Danny knew the guy was not the type to get caught up with anything involving drugs. But, Danny also knew if you were able to successfully avoid something, you knew exactly where to find it. In order to grease the wheels for this visit and any return trips he may need to make, Danny decided to stop and pick up a little gift for his informant. The Italian place around the corner made a great sandwich. He grabbed one and had the counter guy wrap up a couple of cannoli for extra support.

Arthur Cappelli, Artie to his friends and associates, sat down at a long table across from Detective Reagan once he was led into the room. Artie hated to admit it, but he kind of liked the no nonsense detective. A lot of cops treated all felons like crap. Reagan seemed to recognize that guys like him, who weren't violent or drugged out, were different from the rest of the scum. Dany clearly didn't approve of Artie's choices in life, but he also didn't think it made him the same kind of monster as some murderer or drug dealer.

"Nice to see you again, Detective."

"You too Artie. Here, I brought you something."

Danny Reagan slid the bag across the table towards Artie, who eagerly opened it up.

"Oh man, Reagan, you're a prince."

Artie eagerly examined the treasures and wasted no time ripping open the deli wrapping on the sandwich. While he ate, Danny and he spent the next hour talking about any knowledge he had, either first hand or from the rumor mill, about illegal activities at Ft. Dix. Artie was well aware of pills and marijuana use. However, he said he wasn't seeing or hearing about too much other stuff since they were harder to obtain at this minimum facility prison. Compared with some of the places the inmates had been, Ft. Dix was a paradise. For most it just wasn't worth the risk. One new illegal indulgence that was gaining popularity however was LSD. It was much easier to distribute since it could be applied to many surfaces, namely paper products, and therefore it went under the radar easily once it made its way inside. Also, the evidence was easily disposed of or swallowed. This recent addition to the contraband market had Artie uneasy.

"Look Reagan, I'm no snitch, but as of yet, there's nobody to snitch on. I have no idea who is behind bringing this crap in, but I want it stopped. I spent a few years in a state facility back in the day, where my cell was covered with mold and the only place to see any daylight was in the yard. You were lucky if you came back from there in one piece. I was lucky I knew how to make myself valuable with some "advice" and cashing in a few favors. But, getting sent here to serve the Federal charges, it's like a miracle. There is a decent library and you rarely have guys jumping each other or crap like that. I just want to keep this place as is and finish out my time."

Artie Cappelli finished his meal and told the detective he was welcome to visit any time. Especially if he brought New York's best Italian specialties. Danny Reagan was equally satisfied with the result of their meeting. He was beginning to have an idea of what Armin Janko was getting wrapped up in. The next question was whether he had a choice in the matter or not.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Before reading this please keep in mind I have absolutely no idea about drugs especially LSD. All I remember is hearing stories about stickers being given out with LSD on them for Halloween - urban legend stuff. I tried to look up a little but I decided to just imagine most of it. Hopefully it doesn't sound like total nonsense.**_

Chapter 9:

When Danny got home from work that night, he was still thinking about the memo they had received from Narcotics. How the hell was he supposed to come back home in one piece with all the fentanyl and now LSD out there that they're supposed to keep an eye out for. One touch and either him or his partner could be dead or worse have their brains scrambled. How do you protect yourself and do your job?

Linda knew all of Danny's moods by just looking at him. Sometimes he was melancholy and she needed to bring him out of his funk. Other times, she knew to just stay out of his way and let the storm pass on its own. If not, she might get herself struck by lightning from his temper. Tonight however, he seemed contemplative and a million miles away. The boys were out at lacrosse practice and the two of them were supposed to be enjoying a quiet dinner together.

"Anybody home?" Linda asked. "So, what's got you so distracted?" she continued after he brought his thoughts back to the present.

"As long as you're asking, it's LSD."

"I never took you for that kind of partier." Linda laughed, "And clearly you never had the same reaction as many of my patients."

"No, Seriously Lin, I'm thinking about this case. It might involve LSD. All of a sudden we're getting memos and reports telling us to watch out for the stuff, but in the same breath they're all saying be careful, don't touch it, the drug dogs can't smell it…It's making me crazy."

"So the new stuff out there is finally spreading to that extent? It must be getting around if Narcotics is sending you warnings." she sadly said.

"So you've seen it in action?"

"Yes, and from what we've found, the stuff they are making is getting harder to detect, but it's breaking down more quickly and easily when they use it. In the past, when someone would take LSD, they had to ingest it or have a prolonged skin contact. Now it seems even slight contact with the drug can have an effect. It's really scary stuff, Danny."

Linda had really been making her way up the ladder at work in recent years. She was about to complete her Doctorate in Nursing Practice. Once the boys had become teenagers, she had craved something more. While it was challenging when she was completing the coursework and writing her thesis, the benefits were finally paying off. Linda was one of the most highly trained individuals in the emergency room at St. Victor's Hospital. Even many of the young doctors sought out her advice and experience. She had been pleasantly surprised to find that even the overworked physicians seemed to respect her position and opinions.

Danny knew from experience that time to themselves was both rare and special. After all their years together, Linda still took his breath away. He forced himself to stop talking shop and enjoy a rare dinner alone with his wife. But, It was still good to know he could add her to the resources he had for information.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Frank Reagan was seated at his kitchen table counting his blessings, while Henry busied himself with the pot of chili and fixings he had made for dinner. The kitchen smelled like spices mixed with the sweeter scent of corn muffins. Frank was hoping he could keep all of them happy after Danny arrived with his developments. The past week and a half had resulted in all of the adult Reagans and "soon to be Reagans" using their contacts and combined efforts to figure out what Eddie's father was most likely up to. This was not going to be easy for Eddie to hear.

When everyone was had arrived, been seated and was eating their meal, Eddie spoke first.

"I hope you all realize how much I appreciate everything you are doing to help my mother and me. I am beyond embarrassed about my father and I can't believe you are still welcoming me into your family after this." She was clearly upset and barely holding it together. Jamie squeezed her hand for support.

Danny was the first to chime in. "Linda and I want you to know we are in no position to judge. Not to change the topic from your wedding to "crappy family members", but after the honeymoon we are inviting you guys over to tell you all about her brother. Let's just say, we completely understand."

Erin smiled sympathetically. "And we have a couple of cousins who have a checkered past as well. Anthony's brother is in jail. Nobody has a perfect family. Remember that. Now let's put our heads together and see if we can stop this in its tracks before the wedding even starts."

Based on general information from Narcotics, as well as the reports of overdoses and deaths provided by Linda from the hospital, they had all but determined that the drugs were not going to be smuggled inside the cake, but more likely the packaging. Since Lena was asked to hand deliver it, the box itself was unlikely to be the vehicle. Danny, Frank, Eddie and Jamie all agreed that the wax paper liner was probably most likely.

Jamie had run down the employees of the catering division under the guise of checking security for many of his high profile guests. "The Winery was more than happy to provide us the information we needed, as well as being forthcoming that some of their employees do have a record. But, they insist those employees would not have direct contact with any guests. Eddie and I have assured them that would not be a problem, unless they have a connection to someone who is attending." The catering division at the Brooklyn Winery was a great place for people to start over and learn a trade, however Jamie had realized one of their new employees was not interested in the type of cooking skills being taught.

Danny, Maria and a friend of Baez' from Narcotics had asked Lena to contact Armin, letting him know she would begrudgingly bring him what he asked for. Her phone had been wired and ready for his scheduled phone call earlier that day. All three detectives were very impressed when they listened. "That mother of yours sure missed her calling for undercover work." Danny bragged to Eddie. Lena Janko had been absolutely calm, cool and believable when she spoke with Armin. She channeled the anger she felt about what he was doing to Eddie into her performance and never once wavered. "Lena told Armin that it was only because of Eddie that she would do him this favor and afterwards, he was never call her again. When the call ended, Baez and I quickly de-briefed her and then we all left." What Danny didn't say publicly, was they could tell she had needed privacy to release the emotions she had bottled up. Immediately after they left her apartment, Danny had texted Eddie, suggesting she stop by to spend some time with her mother. As a result, Eddie was already aware of this development in the investigation and was able to focus on the praise they offered for her mom.

Erin had looked into some of the drug cases she had prosecuted recently. "I've also been in contact with another prosecutor from Albany who recently tried a pretty big case involving smuggling drugs and other contraband into the state prison system. He identified a few people who were specifically involved in moving LSD or at least suspected of it. I think I can have Anthony run those names against our current cases at Rikers and the names Jamie has without breaking confidentiality. I'll let you know what I find out."

Henry had a suggestion that really made everyone feel more at ease. Rather than wait until during the event to package up desserts, the caterer at a luncheon he'd attended the week before had made up boxes of treats for the guests beforehand. "If we chose to linger, we could open them. If not, we could bring them home without creating a challenge for the catering staff at the end of the event." Henry suggested they move the time table up for getting the cake to Armin by telling him the caterer was already preparing some goody boxes and trays for the reception the evening before. "We could arrange for "someone", preferably someone employed in undercover narcotics, to deliver it to him at Ft. Dix at the same time the wedding is going on."

"That's a great idea, Pops." Jamie gushed! "The cake is coming from Buttermilk Bakeshop. Eddie also picked out a bunch of other desserts for them to serve alongside at the reception. They have to be making a delivery to the venue pretty early or even the night before. I am sure we could have a small cake made for him - nothing fancy - with the same flavors as the wedding cake. Then it won't raise suspicions for anyone who might be involved from the winery or bakery."

The plan to stop Armin from ruining the day for Jamie and Eddie was shaping up well.

After they all went home, Frank and Henry remained at the table talking. For the life of him, Frank couldn't understand how any father could do something to intentionally ruin their child's wedding. Armin Janko was clearly involved in something illegal, and he was willing to involve his wife and child on the most important day of their lives. While he felt sorry for Eddie in all of this, Lena was the one he was most worried about. How would she feel after she realized that her ex-husband was willing to involve her in drug crimes? There would have been no minimum or medium security federal prison for her if she had been implicated. Drug trafficking would result in hard time at a maximum security facility. Even though she was innocent, it would have been so easy for her to be caught up in Armin Janko's mess if she hadn't turned to Frank and Henry for help. Who would have believed her if she said she was only trying to bring her ex husband some cake? The absurdity of the truth was not lost on him. Lena's face would be the first image that came to mind from now on when any of the Reagans suspected someone's family member of being complicit in the crimes of their relative.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Armin Janko saw himself as an opportunist. He may have been a thief and a liar, but in a way he felt a little like Robin Hood. At least that's what he told himself anyway. The only difference was, he never gave anything away that he stole from the rich. Prison life may have changed the currency, but it hadn't changed the game. Armin knew that if he wanted to thrive in his new environment, he would have to make himself valuable to those with the power.

The people with the real power were not the guards, he'd learned his lesson with that. Plus what they had was "might", not to be confused with actual power. The people he wanted to ingratiate himself with were other inmates. They had the real power. They were influencers. They could determine whether your time in prison was easy or very, very hard. Guards were only around for their shift. They couldn't be everywhere and they were seriously outnumbered. If Armin was going to be successful at Ft. Dix correctional, he would have to find a way to give them something they wanted in return.

People might think that since Fort Dix was a medium security facility, that it was just a country club. Nothing was farther from the truth. Many of the inmates here were every bit as dangerous as those in a maximum security facility. Some were just smarter, they figured out how to commit the serious crimes without getting caught. They were able to get others to do their bidding and not leave a trail or loose end. Some were master manipulators. They had managed to keep others from revealing their secrets with a variety of tools. Still more were young and eager to move up the ranks, treating hard time as their inevitable reality. But, they wanted to move up the criminal food chain before it happened. Regardless of how they had managed to swing doing their time in a medium security facility, they were very motivated to keep it that way for as long as possible. The knowledge and connections Armin Janko had were very attractive to them.

Armin started out by using his brains. He would write legal requests for other inmates. Sometimes, he would read what was sent to them full of legal jargon, and translate it into something that made sense. It seemed that Armin Janko had a way with words that was far more successful than most of their legal aid attorneys. Then, Armin realized there were inmates who wanted to learn from him. He was very successful at making money for a very long time. His new friends were not interested in the investments he convinced people to make, but more how he kept the accounting details under the radar for so long. Using coded expressions, they were able to spend long hours getting the ins and outs of improper financial accounting. Teaching people who barely completed high school was challenging but they were very motivated.

Recently, one group of influential "colleagues" had asked Armin for help with something new. He had tried to convince his future son in law and daughter to support his endeavor, unbeknownst to them. After that failed because he just had to lay it on a little too thick with Eddie, he tried the only other person he knew. He had asked Lena for help. At first he thought that had been a miserable bust as well, but she relented. Not surprising, Lena always relented when Armin was concerned. After hanging up the phone with his ex-wife, he was filled with a deep sense of apprehension. He was kicking himself because he feared that like always, he hadn't known when to quit. Greed had gotten the best of him. Had he just been content being the jailhouse paralegal, he would not be in the trouble he found himself in now. He could have skated through the remainder of his sentence using his brains as protection. But, he had always been addicted to attention and loved when people hung on his every word or looked at him like he knew absolutely everything. Now he feared it was coming around to bite him in the ass.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

After their plans to discover what illegal activity Armin was planning were thoroughly discussed and everyone had their part, discussion was steered purposefully to lighter topics. Jamie had kept his two wedding assignments mostly to himself up to this point. He had decided that he wanted the honeymoon to be a surprise for Eddie which he planned to reveal only to her after the reception. He gave her just enough information to help her pack appropriately but nothing more. Everyone else would find out when they returned.

His second job, the music, had only been finalized after listening to countless options on YouTube, getting recommendations from other recently married couples, as well as fielding suggestions from some bar employees in places where live music was played. Only recently he had made the arrangements official by bringing Eddie out on a Thursday night to hear the band he had chosen. She was thrilled and they heard the band he had booked. It was a lively cover band that they had seen a few times before at one of their favorite after work hangouts. It turns out, the band had a much larger repertoire of music they performed at weddings and parties with a more varied audience than the pub crowd who came to their regular monthly gig. Jamie and Eddie knew they would be perfect and everyone would have a great time. He decided that his family would enjoy a small revelation and Eddie definitely could use a boost.

"You know I'm handling the music and the honeymoon for the wedding ...well I thought we could all go see the band we chose on Saturday if you're free. They are playing at a carnival in the park in the afternoon if anyone wants to join us."

Eddie immediately seemed lighter when Jamie looked over at her after revealing that the band they had booked was playing at a local festival this coming weekend. He had held onto this fact as a surprise for her and he hoped inviting their family would return some levity to the pre wedding plans.

The following morning Eddie woke up with a new-found resolve. She would refuse to let her father ruin anything else for her. If her mother could break free from the guilt by association, then so could she. She immediately began to view their plans to thwart his illegal activity the same way she had looked at any other case. She wanted to be a detective someday and she knew she was going to be good at it. There had already been a few cases where she had a hunch or had seen something others had missed and she had been lucky enough to be able to see them through. She knew that she had made a good impression on the brass and detectives she had assisted. It was time to apply herself and impress the team that the Reagan family had assembled.

Everyone seemed to agree that either the caterer or bakery was somehow involved. Both Eddie and Jamie doubted the bakery was the connection but to be on the safe side, she was not letting them in on the plan in any way. As far as both the bakery and caterers were concerned, she was just a tearful bride in an unfortunate family situation.

"So... if there is any way you could make him a small cake with the same flavors…"

She sniffled a little for emphasis when asking the bakery to put something together for her father that would be included with some appetizers and desserts by the caterer the morning of the wedding. It was arranged that the package of treats would be assembled by the staff and picked up at The Brooklyn Winery to be brought to her father at the correctional facility while they were enjoying the reception. Knowing that providing the dessert for the wedding of the police commissioner's son was going to provide plenty of exposure for them, the bakery manager readily agreed. It was decided that a small cake would be included with their order when it was delivered.

Since it was left up to the caterer to include a selection of the bakery's treats and some of their appetizers with the cake in a package before the guests arrived to the second cocktail hour at the reception venue, the Reagan family was sure this would be the opportunity that Armin's accomplice would capitalize on. It provided multiple opportunities for someone to include contraband in with the food while the rest of the kitchen staff were hurriedly getting ready for the arrival of the wedding party and their guests. Since most of the Reagans and their partners had worked in restaurants at some point in their early years, they all knew how chaotic the last few hours before a large event or dinner rush would be. The accomplice would assume there would be little opportunity to scrutinize when the package was assembled and his "additions" were made.

Danny had already arranged for a narcotics officer to be planted among the kitchen staff at the venue as well as some others among the wait staff. They had been hired as temporary workers which was a common practice for larger events at the venue. Only the thoroughly vetted manager knew there would be a few officers undercover providing "security". Whatever someone was trying to smuggle in with Armin's cake, Danny hoped the narcotics officers would have it discovered and dealt with before anyone even arrived at the reception.

For her part, Erin was having Anthony do a deep dive on the backgrounds of the ex cons employed by the winery in their catering department. She had called in some favors and with support from the district attorney's office in Albany and federal prosecutors, they were anxious to work together to hinder the flow of illegal drugs and contraband into the prison system. She had learned more about what drugs were discovered by the Department of Corrections and how the criminals were attempting to allude detection. In his nearby office, Anthony was pouring through their files and cross checking them with inmates at Ft. Dix, looking for a connection.

It didn't take Anthony long to discover, John Fossey, one of the newest cooks on the line at the Brooklyn Winery had learned his culinary skills in prison. One of John's former cell mates and his mentor was Gus DiMatteo, another inmate who helped teach the classes in culinary arts when both were serving time upstate. Gus had been a successful restaurateur before running into trouble with the IRS and Liquor Control Board. Just before John was released, Gus was transferred to Fort Dix when he had provided some information in a federal case. This immediately reminded Anthony about the specifics of how Armin Janko had come to be serving his time at Ft. Dix. Anthony soon realized that Armin and Gus DiMatteo had a lot in common. Their age, former social status and less than popular route to Ft. Dix meant they were likely to cross paths. Especially since they were classified as non-violent offenders. They would be housed in the same area of the facility.

Anthony felt horrible for both of the families involved, but especially for Eddie Janko. He was quite fond of the tough young officer who stood up to his boss, Erin, under circumstances when few other people would. Sure, her brothers would yell and scream back and forth with her when things came up, but that was a smokescreen. They stormed out and tried something else, generally avoiding Erin and whatever roadblock they felt she had erected. Few people reacted like Eddie did when her professional dealings with Erin had collided. She remained calm and determined even though, in Anthony's opinion, Erin was completely out of line. Instead, Eddie had decided to get to the bottom of the situation herself. She wanted to prove the truth to Erin, but more importantly she wanted vindication. It was a page out of Anthony's own playbook. Plus, he had worked with Eddie on a few occasions and she had earned his respect. She of all people deserved to have a wedding free from the kind of dark shadow this could cast. He was thrilled to be not only invited to the event by the Reagan family but able to help make sure it went down without a hitch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

John Fossey left his apartment, and headed directly to the subway. He no longer wanted or needed to grab a cup of crappy street vendor coffee on the way to work anymore. Since getting a job at the Brooklyn Winery upon release from prison a year ago, John was feeling on top of the world. He never thought he would enjoy the "millennial crap" they served there as much as he did. He couldn't believe the difference between the coffee they had available for the staff and the dishwater that the street carts served. One of the benefits of his job was free meals. He had tried all kinds of things he'd never eaten before in his life and enjoyed every minute of it. He joked he was becoming a foodie. Even his bosses seemed pretty decent, especially since John was a hard worker. John never really understood the people who just sat around at work. He always found that the time passed much more quickly if he was busy. Even when he worked at a body shop after high school, John always needed to be doing something. In previous jobs, this restlessness had been something that got him into trouble. In a busy restaurant kitchen, it was an asset. There was always something to do and it was a perfect fit for him.

John knew he was lucky that, after getting busted for boosting cars and stripping them down, fate had made Gus DeMatteo his cellmate. John felt like he owed Gus for helping him find his calling. Gus was an older guy who told great stories, so he helped John pass the time. Plus, he worked in the kitchen at the prison. The other inmates truly appreciated that his previous restaurant experience had taught him how to improve their meals - "Spices are everything," he used to say. Most importantly, Gus had made the prison officials happy when he volunteered to teach some culinary classes to the other inmates. The state had mandated that the prison provide an increased number of opportunities to prisoners for workplace readiness skills. The warden was struggling to accommodate their directives within the budget he had available. Gus DeMatteo got sentenced at the perfect time.

After he started teaching his class, Gus convinced John to volunteer for the culinary arts program while incarcerated. John and Gus had been cellmates for almost a year and a half before John was released. Shortly afterwards, Gus was transferred to Ft. Dix. John hadn't kept in contact with his friend, but he was forever grateful to him for making prison life a bit more bearable, not to mention teaching him what he needed to have a real fresh start when he got out.

Then, out of the blue, a few months ago John received a letter from his former cellmate. In the letter, Gus asked him to keep an eye on his cousin if he saw him around the neighborhood. The only problem was, John had no idea who Gus' cousin was. Not to mention, Gus and John had never even lived in the same borough, let alone neighborhood. Something about it made John want to call his PO and keep himself the hell out of whatever was going on. But, John had one honorable trait that had gotten him into trouble more than once before - loyalty. And so he waited. He had been around long enough to know someone would be contacting him claiming to be Gus' "cousin".

Gus DeMatteo was on edge as soon as he sent the letter to his old cellmate. He wasn't sure how anyone knew about his friend, John, but they sure knew a lot - right down to his post release job. When he was first transferred to Ft. Dix Correctional, Gus had been relieved. Not only was the facility a minimum security prison, but it was closer to his sister in Jersey. He had looked forward to better conditions and monthly visits from his family. The reality was much different.

The real trouble at Ft. Dix was brewing under the surface. In the state prison, the worst criminals operated right out in the open. For shrewd guys like Gus, who were able to use their charm and skills to their advantage, you knew who to avoid and how to stay off the radar. Here at Ft. Dix the same kind of criminals were operating, but this time they were smarter and more subversive. These guys were used to having other people do their bidding. Before they got caught up in whatever crime had brought them to Ft. Dix, these criminals were used to running the show without getting their hands dirty. Now that they were inside, they knew enough to use information as a commodity. Every little tidbit could be useful at some point.

When Jamie and Eddie had come to visit Armin Janko one Saturday last year to announce their engagement, prying eyes were watching. Before they were back in the car on their way back to the city, the network operating at Ft. Dix knew that Armin's daughter was marrying a police officer. It only took a few more hours to discover that she was also a cop and that her fiancé was the son of the police commissioner. Like most bombshell information, it spread quickly. But people who know how to use information to their advantage are not impulsive. Not sure how or when they would use Armin's family connection to their advantage, they took a wait and see approach.

So it was months later, and after learning a lot more about Armin himself, that the plan to capitalize on his family ties was put into motion. Armin was smart and charming, qualities that were much rarer in the state prison where he was first sentenced. Not to mention, Armin had let his personal sense of morality rear its head when he refused to cooperate in the operations there. He had ended up in the hospital as a result, but he was glad he stood up to them. If not for the trouble he found himself in back then, he would not have reconnected with his daughter and ended up serving the rest of his time in a medium security federal facility. Armin's other defining quality was self-centered arrogance. As much as Armin loved his daughter and ex wife, he would put himself first when an opportunity presented itself. This above all else made Armin valuable to the powerful people at Ft. Dix.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

When Gus' "cousin" contacted John, as he was rushing out of work to catch the Yankees game at the social club in his neighborhood, the feeling of impending dread returned. John knew better than to show any fear or insecurity to this new "old friend". He listened casually while Bruno, as he introduced himself, reminded him how they were connected. John was absolutely sure that the entire story was fabricated, but in a city that was famous for its theater, Bruno had missed his calling. As John entered the Italian-American club, his membership ensured by his mother's lineage, the other man followed. Bruno had no trouble gaining access, having a membership card of his own. As he sat down next to John, anyone nearby enjoying the hot dogs, pizza and snacks while watching baseball in an alcohol-free environment, would have no idea what they were overhearing. Bruno left the club later that evening, staying long enough to see an epic 3 run homer from Stanton, a few hits from Judge, and feeling satisfied that he had set plans in motion as he had been directed. John followed suit an hour later feeling much less contented. He began to formulate a way to get himself out of the trouble that was surely going to come.

John had also learned the lesson that information was currency. He decided to document the interactions between himself and his less than honorable contact in case he needed to bail himself out later. He headed back to his apartment in search of something to help him. Digging out the old phone he used before his incarceration, he plugged it in. The three and a half years it sat, waiting for its owner to reclaim it, had rendered it out of date. John had decided to get a fresh start anyway and had purchased a pay as you go phone at Target shortly after getting his third paycheck. It had been a wise investment because he was now available to pick up extra shifts at work on the fly. Another benefit was a new number, not available to any of his less desirable friends from his old life. John feared he would easily fall prey to them if they sought his help. As the phone came to life an hour later, John connected it to the public WiFi from the restaurant on the ground floor of his building. He made sure the date and time were adjusted once it joined the network, and used the phone to record a video detailing everything that had happened since Gus contacted him. With the television news on mute behind him for an extra layer of proof of when the recording was made, he outlined his honorable intentions. He showed the letter from Gus to the camera. He told the viewer that he was going to try to do what was right. He reminded anyone who watched that liked his job and felt like he was on the straight and narrow for the first time in his life, but that he was scared. Replacing the phone among his old possessions, pushed to the side of his one room apartment in a box, he hoped to have it hidden in plain sight.

Due to the security involved, the Janko-Reagan Wedding was not identified by name when planning and preparations began in the winery kitchen. But, John and his colleagues could tell that the party they were preparing for was for someone important. The pieces were falling into place for John and he was on high alert. When Bruno resurfaced later that week and told him the "amazing coincidence" that he had a job at the place that delivered paper goods to the Brooklyn Winery, John began to realize he was in over his head. He had been directed to look for a special container for the package going to the bride's father.

He went to his weekly meeting with his parole officer unsure of whether or not to come clean to him. His PO, David Gregory, genuinely liked John and they had a strong rapport. Gregory believed strongly that guys like John, clients as referred to them, could overcome their past and lead productive lives. His client was non-violent and his crimes never involved intruding on a victim's home or sense of personal security. Boosting cars was the kind of thing that impressionable guys like John were easily talked into. They seemed victimless and you never faced the owners directly. He knew that not only was John happy at the Brooklyn Winery but that they were happy with him as well. After John left his office, David Gregory took a gamble and called a good friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

When Detective DeMarcus King received a phone call from his neighbor, a parole officer who was as committed to proactive law enforcement as he was, he was intrigued. His neighbor, Dave told him about a client he was worried about. He told King what had gone down during their meeting. Several times, John Fossey seemed poised to tell Dave Gregory something but he had pulled back every time. Dave gave King enough information and background on John to help the detective identify him, should something come up that he might be connected to. He closed off the conversation reminding King that John was a good guy who had a chance to turn his life around. He implored on DeMarcus to keep that in mind if John ended up in his sights.

Immediately DeMarcus King had a sense that there was something about this he should be remembering. While enjoying his third cup of coffee later that day it hit him - The Brooklyn Winery. His former partner, a dedicated detective who had a reputation for doggedly searching for the answers when he had a case, had contacted him a week ago with some questions about the Brooklyn Winery. Danny Reagan had focused most of his questions to DeMarcus on drug use in and around the eatery within his precinct when they met for lunch off the record. DeMarcus had to tell him that while the patrons themselves may have their demons, nothing he had heard connected the winery or any of its employees to the sale or distribution of anything illegal. Something was telling DeMarcus that David's parolee might have some information that could help his old friend. The only thing holding DeMarcus back from contacting him right away was Danny Reagan himself. He was an excellent detective, who while he was loyal and honest, had a tendency to be "intense" when working a case. If this Fossey guy was really headed in the right direction, the last thing he wanted was for Danny to come on too strong.

Not wanting to sit on the potential information and risk Danny's investigation, DeMarcus decided to drop by for a visit with his neighbor on the way home. He smiled as he pulled up in front of his house. His 10 year-old son was on the front lawn getting some goal-keeping pointers from his 14 year-old sister. Both kids were a true combination of him and his wife, and played both soccer and basketball. Their height and ball handling skills developed on the basketball court made them natural goalies in soccer and his son had recently switched from a field position to the net. His wife had played soccer in college and encouraged both kids to play from the time they were small. He loved that sports was a shared love in his family. Before ringing his neighbor's bell, he put down his suit jacket on the front steps and joined them for a few minutes. While he hadn't played soccer himself, he naturally understood the techniques used for gripping and snagging the ball from his playground basketball days. Not wanting to interrupt the rare brother sister bonding session by diverting his son's attention for much longer, he high fived both kids and picked up his jacket. He was thankful that both his children continued to work out together with his daughter peppering the goal with shots for her brother to field as he walked next door.

Ringing the Gregory's bell, he greeted Melanie Gregory, a third grade teacher who had taught both of his kids at the local elementary school. She was as kind and dedicated as her husband.

_"Hey Mel, is Dave around?"_

_"Sure Marc, come on in."_

Dave Gregory knew he had hit the nail on the head when he saw his neighbor waiting in his front hall.

_"Want to check out a few innings of the Mets game? It's going to be predictably awful."_

DeMarcus laughed and followed his friend into their family room. He noticed Dave give his wife a silent signal to leave them alone for a few minutes and keep the kids out of the room when he grabbed them two beers from the fridge. His 9 year-old twin girls and 5 year-old son were wrapping up homework and milling around the kitchen. Mel made an impromptu decision to grab Chinese food for dinner, and save the casserole in the oven for the following night.

_"Come on guys, Daddy is going to need some cheering up after this game. Lets go get some takeout from Golden Wok."_

_"Grab an order of fried panda for me."_ DeMarcus teased, eliciting happily disgusted responses from the children as they were ushered out the door.

DeMarcus and Dave spent the next 45 minutes figuring out what they would do. They decided that Dave would drop in on John the following day at his apartment for a spot check. He'd offer to take him around the corner for a coffee and DeMarcus would be waiting at the restaurant. If they could not convince him to come forward willingly with whatever was bothering him, they would turn everything circumstantial they had over to Danny and know they had tried their best. After dinner, King texted his sergeant and his partner letting both know he would be checking something out that might be related to a case and would follow up with an ETA. DeMarcus slept soundly and in anticipated contacting his old friend Danny Reagan at lunchtime regardless of the outcome of his morning coffee.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

John Fossey was actually relieved when his parole officer was at his door the following morning at 8am. He knew he hadn't done anything wrong - yet - and he considered the spot check a sign. The only worry he had was that someone might be watching and following him. He slipped the old phone into his pocket as he grabbed his jacket. The two men headed out together, around the corner to a diner. David Gregory was known for showing his parolees that while many people reoffended, there were plenty of others who had succeeded in turning their life around. It was not uncommon for Dave to introduce a client to someone who had walked a mile in their shoes to provide some inspiration and an example of success. When they walked into the restaurant, DeMarcus King was already seated, dressed in sweats and a hoodie instead of his normal work attire. Both law enforcement professionals hoped that Fossey would feel comfortable unburdening himself to the detective if it appeared to anyone watching that he was just meeting with his parole officer for some "counseling".

DeMarcus King remained silent while Dave Gregory kindly but firmly let John know about his suspicions as quietly as possible. He reminded him that things were going well for him. Gregory said he had even recommended John Fossey for a scholarship for some additional culinary classes at the community college. He implored him not to risk all that he had accomplished by getting back into trouble. Quietly again, he introduced John to the detective across the table from him. John's face seemed to switch back and forth from panic to relief. He was clearly troubled by something. Telling DeMarcus King that he did have something to share, he surreptitiously slid the phone across the table under a menu. King slipped the phone into his sweatshirt pocket.

_"Have you seen any good videos lately?"_ John Fossey asked without any hint towards the handoff that had just taken place.

DeMarcus King began to talk about the latest season of Stranger Things that his kids had forced him to watch but he secretly enjoyed. Recognizing that the man across the table from him was clearly afraid that he was being watched, he let the rest of the breakfast pass without any further mention of illegal activity and instead continued to play the role of ex-con who had turned his life around.

As soon as he got back to work he changed and looked at the phone that was passed to him at the restaurant. The phone had not been kept on a charger, so it was nearly out of power. DeMarcus grabbed it and practically ran up to the TARU guy stationed in his precinct. 15 minutes later they had charged the phone enough to download the videos. After listening to just a few minutes, he put the cellphone into an evidence bag and contacted Danny Reagan. The two old friends agreed to meet for lunch. DeMarcus sent Danny the videos to view before they met, reiterating David Gregory's plea to look out for his client.

Danny Reagan had grown up with a lot of kids who reminded him of John Fossey. He was impressed with the clever solution the man had come up with for getting out of the jam he found himself in and his desire to stay out of trouble. Promising to do his best to help John, and to let DeMarcus in on whatever was next, he hung up and watched the videos. Danny felt he now had everything he needed to stop the attempt to bring contraband into Ft. Dix using the Brooklyn Winery and his brother's wedding. He and DeMarcus decided that in addition to the narcotics officers already put in place, King would continue his role as an ex-con and get a job alongside John Fossey. Danny made sure that a trusted contact at the venue pushed through DeMarcus King's application for the temporary event staff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

The day before the wedding was a busy one for all the Reagan family. The impending takedown at the reception venue had both Jamie, Eddie and their parents on edge. Henry was confident that it would work out fine. The soon to be Reagan ladies were a welcomed addition to the family and they had helped deal with their first family challenge admirably. All that was left to resolve the matter was for Danny to finish the undercover mission with his usual efficiency.

Frank and Henry had received word that DeMarcus and the narcotics officers were in place. Preparations by the venue were well underway for tomorrow's festivities. As Jamie had suspected, the bakery had prepared the special cake for Armin without any troubling developments. They were uninvolved in the illegal activity. They had been given word that the small cake would be added to a platter of desserts and savory treats so they did not waste any time or effort preparing for its transportation to the prison. It was later determined that the call had not come from the Brooklyn Winery at all but instead had come from their restaurant supply company courtesy of Bruno.

Frank continued to provide the bride and groom with small updates while the day progressed. Eddie was busy moving her dress and wedding day necessities into the hotel where she would spend the night with her maid of honor, Hailey. Spencer would be coming back to the Reagan home with Jamie after the rehearsal dinner instead. The hotel staff would move her bags to the honeymoon suite along with the luggage Jamie had delivered sometime that afternoon.

Jamie wanted to take a last minute tour of the suite he had arranged for. He had a folio of information about their trip to Bali that he wanted to have displayed for Eddie in the room. The concierge was happy to support the nervous groom in making their stay as romantic as possible. She was ready to help him by setting up his surprise, including an enormous arrangement of light blue and aqua silk flowers that looked real enough to fool anyone.

By the time the bakery made their delivery to the reception venue, everyone and everything was in place. John Fossey had been told to just follow along with what he was told by Bruno or anyone else who gave him directions. His work on stopping the crime was done. DeMarcus King stood nearby prepping food and waiting for the handoff. Neither had long to wait for Bruno to appear with a delivery of heavy paper containers generally only used for special events.

He greeted John like a stranger simply saying, "Good, you're wearing gloves. You might need fresh ones after all that icing and sugar gets on them."

Bruno departed and made a call to let others know he had delivered the package and it would be on its way soon. Fossey took the pre-assembled box with a ribbon affixed to the lid and opened it up. Sliding the tray of food inside and covering the wax paper square in the bottom, he taped the lid shut. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. Subtly the gloves he was wearing were collected and switched for fresh ones by Detective King. All the officers continued in their posts throughout the evening in case there was anyone else from the kitchen staff involved.

An undercover officer, posing as a friend of Eddie and Jamie, came to collect the food for Armin. The SUV he drove away in was outfitted with everything needed to test the box and the waxed paper liner, including a lab technician in the back behind its tinted windows. As suspected, the waxed paper was coated with a type of LSD. The package was carefully reassembled and preparations were in place at Ft. Dix to deliver the package and track its progression through the system by federal narcotics officers.

The rehearsal dinner and other wedding preparations continued without a hitch. Everyone in the family who had been aware of what was happening was giddy with relief. The remaining undercover officers placed among the staff as a security measure were without any challenges to deal with on the day of the wedding. Frank was immensely grateful to Lena for having the courage to notify him when she did, avoiding a potential public association between his family and the drugs being distributed through the prison system.

When all was said and done, 27 arrests were made as a result of the operation. Frank made sure that Lena Janko received the lion's share of the credit and shared in the confidential reward offered by the feds for information relating to drug arrests and convictions. John Fossey shared the reward with her and more importantly, he was not identified by authorities with the federal government not requiring his testimony. The individuals arrested were ready and willing to turn on one another, providing enough evidence to leave Fossey out of it. Fossey had also lost his attractiveness to the network of criminals that had identified him. Once he had been in the proximity of the large arrest, he was tainted and therefore left alone to rebuild his life.

Armin Janko was lucky considering the type of contraband he had been associated with. He was able to convince authorities that he was under duress and had no idea what was going on. He received two more years on his sentence but avoided the more serious consequences which would have assured that he died in a maximum security federal prison. The loss of his family would continue to haunt him, but he was never able to accept the idea that he could have avoided it. He never showed the kind of courage or humility that John Fossey had shown. Both Eddie and Lena Janko had the number of the prison blocked from their phones.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

It was the day of the wedding and so far everything had been perfect. The church looked amazing. Archbishop Kearns had celebrated enough weddings to know exactly what showcased his cathedral. He had not been shy about making "suggestions" to the florist when they came to see the church and take measurements.

At twelve noon, Eddie walked down the aisle on Frank's arm and there were few dry eyes in the room. Jamie was speechless. She had never looked more beautiful.

The traditional Catholic ceremony was intimate despite the packed church. Danny, Nikki and Sgt. Renzulli gave the readings and intentions. Jamie and Eddie lit candles for his mother and both of their brothers. During the traditional marriage rite both of their voices were breaking up as they pledged to love, honor and cherish one another. The service culminated with everyone in awe as the couple reaffirmed their non-traditional vows at the end of the mass. The service was everything that either of them could have wished for.

By the time they walked back down the aisle as husband and wife, neither of them had ever been happier. It felt to Eddie like she was glowing from within. She knew the aisles were filled with family and friends, but all she could see was Jamie. She felt his hand in hers and knew this was the first day of many they would walk together into whatever life had to offer them.

Once they had finished greeting all of the guests who had come to the ceremony, they returned to the church for pictures. Eddie and Jamie were both filled with joy as they posed for photos with their family and closest friends. Next the entire group took a short ride over to the local park to take a few more shots in a less formal setting. The fun loving silly side of all of them was highlighted in these pictures. Without even seeing them, Eddie knew these would be her favorites.

Jamie was looking forward to seeing the one shot he had set up with the photographer beforehand. Months ago he had found a picture of Eddie when she was about 4 years old in one of the photo albums her mother had given them. She was looking up at the sky with a look of pure joy as a young Lena Janko pushed her on a swing. Eddie's head was tilted back, blond ponytails flying in the wind and he could feel the enthusiasm she radiated as she begged her mother to push her higher. Jamie had arranged for the photographer to recreate the photograph. He knew that he had removed the picture before Eddie had seen it. He only hoped that Lena did not immediately remember that particular picture when the photographer prompted the couple to try the swings, then suggested Lena switch places with Jamie behind Eddie. Subtle prompting from the photographer staged the perfect recreation without either woman realizing it. Jamie had also provided the photographer with a few Reagan family pictures to recreate as well. One was a picture of Jamie and Mary headed out to a Mother-Son Dance in middle school. The wedding photographer stood on a chair to recapture the effect of the original photographer's position on their front steps, looking across the lawn at Mary and Jamie who posed in front of a small dogwood tree on their front lawn. Eddie perfectly filled in for Mary in the new version and it represented life coming full circle for him. Earlier in the afternoon, Jamie and Frank had recreated a father-son moment from his first communion. Back then, someone had captured Frank as he knelt down to straighten Jamie's tie before entering the church. Today, on Jamie's wedding day, had Frank straightening the tie of his son's tuxedo in front of the same church. The weather had cooperated and everyone was in high spirits as they headed over to Delaney's for the luncheon cocktail party hosted by their parents.

In keeping with the spirit of their wedding, Delaney's was a great choice for the first cocktail luncheon. It had a similar rustic chic charm to the dinner reception venue but with a more open floor plan and an old school Brooklyn feel. The guests were seated at the many small tables around the room, enjoying a wide variety of luncheon appropriate appetizers and drinks. Many of the officers that Jamie and Eddie work with from both the 12th precinct and the 2-9 were clustered together enjoying their commissioner's hospitality. Jamie's law school friends were catching up at some other tables and the different groups of people from other areas of their lives were relaxing and having a great time together. The venue was bright, airy and filled with laughter and soft jazz music. The food was incredible thanks to Henry and Lena's attention to detail where the menu was concerned. Lena had also lent her talents to staging the area with some table centerpieces and decorations. It was the perfect way to spend some quality time with their guests before the big party Eddie had planned with Jamie got underway later that evening. The bride, groom and their family entered without much formality but were treated to a standing ovation as they filed into the room.

As Frank predicted, many of his professional contacts bid the couple goodbye for the evening as the cocktail party wrapped up. Many of the Chiefs and other brass were more than happy to head home and leave the late nights and dance music to the younger guests. Henry had a small group of friends that he was entertaining. Most all of them had known Jamie since he was a child. They were enjoying the afternoon festivities and looking forward to the night happily toasting the young couple. Former Mayor Poole had come with his wife and was looking happier and more relaxed than he had in years. Catching up with Frank, he told him teaching at Columbia was as fulfilling as his political career had been. Being in Harlem, he was able to reach out to and inspire other young people who shared his less than privileged upbringing to believe they could make a difference. Frank had also been pleasantly surprised to find out that Kelly Petersen would also be joining them again for the dinner reception at the Winery. Both Erin, and even Danny, were happy to see Anthony Abatemarco had brought his wife, from whom he was separated, as his plus one. They would be providing Erin some company later as well. While Anthony and Danny butted heads often, Danny knew that Anthony was a valuable friend to his sister. He was both supportive and most importantly brutally honest with Erin. As she climbed the ranks at the DAs office, honesty was a rare commodity in a friend and colleague.

The break between the two receptions provided Jamie and Eddie with some time alone. They had arranged shuttle transportation between the two venues for their guests, who were mainly relying on mass transportation or Uber to get home later since they would be drinking. It took several trips for the various friends and family members to be shuttled from Delaney's to the Brooklyn Winery for a private wine tasting and tour of the winery, to be followed by more appetizers, cocktails, dinner and dancing. Jamie and Eddie took advantage of the time to reconnect without an audience. It was hard to pull away and rejoin family and friends for the cocktail hour, but their careful plans for a beautiful night celebrating their love were waiting.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Weeks ago, Nikki had asked Jamie and Eddie for their blessing to bring her father to the festivities. While Jack and Erin had rekindled their relationship and were going strong for several months now, she was not ready to formally announce to anyone - even Nicky - that they were officially a couple again. Jamie was more than happy to include him for the sake of both his sister and niece. The more noisy and intimate format of the main reception would give Jack the chance to spend time with the girls and avoid prolonged contact with Frank and Henry. After he had represented Danny when he was framed for a drug offense a few years ago, Danny and Linda were forever grateful. Jamie and Eddie had run into the couple when they were out together too many times for it to be a coincidence. Both of her siblings and their spouses were cautiously optimistic about their reconciliation. Years later, the photographs taken would never betray the tenuous circumstances surrounding Jack's attendance. The photographer managed to capture a few "family" moments between Erin, Jack and Nikki as well as the Reagan siblings and their families that would become treasured mementos of the first time he was back with the Reagan clan in a very long time. Even Frank had to begrudgingly admit that his presence was making both Erin and Nikki very happy. For his part, he was never able to completely forgive him, but he grew to accept that he completed his complicated daughter in a way no one else could.

The entire reception venue was rustic and informal. Yet, lit by tapered candles with simple floral arrangements on the tables, the minimalist charm was incredible. Somehow it was soft, romantic and elegant without being stuffy. The venue had gold framed family photographs on the tables and other spots around the room. There were simple lace runners on the tables in muted shades of yellow, blue and cream. Eddie just loved it.

The family style dinner was inspired by New York City and served by waiters, who placed bowls and platters on the table in a way that reminded Jamie of the Sunday dinners his family held every week. Another larger room that fed off of the main area contained the dance floor with the DJ set up along the perimeter. There were a few small cocktail tables around the edge of the dance floor that allowed older guests to view the couple's dances with their new in laws, their first dance and the bouquet toss.

Jamie had not only worked with the photographer to recreate several family photos, he had arranged some other surprises for Eddie as well that were in keeping with the theme of their wedding.

When eleven o'clock rolled around, and the last two hours of the reception were in full swing, Jamie had arranged for several food trucks to park inside the fenced in Winery parking lot. Guests were treated to Italian ice, hot dogs and other street foods in homage to Eddie and Jamie's days on the beat in the 12th precinct. She absolutely loved this surprise ending to the night and the memories it brought back for both of them.

"Remember when we had that Italian ice to celebrate our first anniversary as partners?" Eddie nudged him gently.

"Yeah, we barely got to eat any of it before we got a call and had to throw it in the trash."

"How about we promise to have it every year on our anniversary no matter what?"

"Sounds like a great idea, but which anniversary...our first shift or our wedding?"

"First shift, because it's in the summer, but do you even remember when it is?" she wondered aloud. "We can come back here for our wedding anniversary. Maybe enjoy a bottle of their wine too…" she wistfully continued.

"September 9th" he interjected without missing a beat.

"What?" she said confused.

"The night we met - that first shift - it was September 9th. And you might not have noticed for the past four years, but I've always shared dinner with you on that date. Ever since the first time we met and except for the year of your wet down, which I stupidly avoided, we've had dinner together on that date."

"I knew it was our anniversary but I didn't think you did. I thought our dinners on that date were a coincidence."

"Eddie, I've loved you since that very first night. There are very few coincidences. You have been my greatest joy to get to know and love. Today you made my life complete. If I accomplish nothing else as long as I live, I will be a success."

Jamie and Eddie leaned back against one of the picnic tables that were set up for the guests to use while they enjoyed the street food and they shared their paper cup of lemon ice. For the rest of his life, whenever he ordered Italian ice he always chose lemon. His children and grandchildren would always associate lemon water ice with the greatest of love stories.


End file.
